Healing Wounds
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: Right after the battle at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione both have some open wounds, both physical and mentally, that need some care. lots of R/Hr fluff... i just lovvee them! A bit of sadness and the Weasleys are a VERY big part in this story! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: After the War

**AN: This takes place the night after the Battle of Hogwarts is over **** enjoy **** xoxo RonWeaslysGirl831 3**

HERMIONE'S POV

I knew I was tired, those endless nights all year, worrying, scared, cold, alone were catching up to me. I knew now I was safe, Voldemort is dead. But somehow, it was like the deaths and the ruined pictures were telling me I wasn't safe. I was sitting in the Griffindor common room, in front of the fire. I was home again. Voldemort kept on coming back into my mind! Vodemort is dead, thanks to Harry. Harry! Harry, Harry died today, well sort of. You should have seen me! Ginny and I screaming and crying over his sort of dead body. Then he just started breathing again. Thank hevans he is alright! _I have to get to sleep. I need to be strong for Harry and everyone!_ All the families that lost loved ones during this war are in a state of complete utter sadness. Tonks and Lupin are dead, poor Teddy! He never really knew his parents, they really were wonderful people. Fred! It is almost unbearable to think of! Fred-Dead! That carefree person whom you could just laugh your arse off with! I wonder how the Weasly's are taking it… I hear that George is taking it really hard.

I know I should be comfortable here, and I am, its home, but I fear that the war has changed Hogwarts forever! I wonder who would be up at this time at night. Ron! Ron. Ron. Ron. That name has been through my mind at least a thousand times. I could hardly forgive him for leaving us, Harry and I, he crushed my heart into more pieces that I could pick up myself, but slowly since he came back, he mended my heart to be even stronger than before, but maybe with a scar or two. Also if a bloke snogs you during the most important time of your life – life or death – you tend to forgive them, especially if you have had a massive crush on them since you were 15. I personally think that the only reason that Ron snogged me was because he was afraid that he wouldn't have another chance to snog me. _I think I will see if he is still awake._ I left from my seat in the common room and crept up the stairs to the b_oy's dormitories_. Harry was asleep on his old bed with Ginny cuddled up close to him. I walked closer and saw Ron sitting up in bed. He was looking at a Weasly family album, where there was a picture of Fred blowing a barrel up. _Obviously he is taking this harder than I thought._ I am definitely going to miss that mischievous bloke. I saw a silent tear slide down Ron's face. He looked up and gave me a small heartless s mile, then motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat at the edge of the bed and watched Mrs. Weasly trying to get all 7 Weasly children to smile at once. I didn't know if Ron wanted to actually talk or not so I just sat next to him. "Well, are you going to say something or did you only come to sit your lazy arse on my bed!" this hurt me- a lot! I put a few silencing enchantments so that we wouldn't wake Harry and Ginny, I would hate to be the one to wake up a sleep deprived Ginny! Ron obviously saw the hurt in my eyes because he automatically said, "Aw, Hermione, I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry-what did you come up here for again?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to someone, but obviously I'm not wanted, so I'll leave."

"No! Hermione please! I need someone to talk to too! Please."

"Okay, so what would you like to talk about?"

"Its' Tonks and Lupin and Fred! I-I – I just don't know what to do!" I had to think about this statement. This wasn't the real topic I wanted to talk about, but Ron is just so frail from Fred's death that I couldn't change topics on him.

"I really don't know Ron. I know how you feel about Fred's loss" but I was cut off by Ron's sudden loud outburst.

"NO! HERMIONE NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER DIE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SIBBLINGS!"

"FINE! If you don't want my help then fine! I cared for Fred like a brother, so yes I do know what it feels like. You're just a stupid bloke who I thought actually cared for me when he snogged me during the battle." I said in tears. I stormed out down back to the common room where there I took my old seat on the couch in front of the fire, which was just ash by the time I got back. I could feel my face, puffy and red. How many times would I have to cry over Ronald BLOODY Weasly? He isn't worth the tears if he is horrible enough to make me cry- multiple times. I thought we would be happy! WE SNOGGED! Maybe Ron is avoiding me because he thought I was Lavender when he kissed me. I heard steps coming down the stairs behind me. I knew exactly who I was. He sat down next to me. I shield (**or is it shielded? I don't know** ) my face from him so that he wouldn't see me crying. I didn't want to hear it from Ron.

"Hermione- you know that is a touchy subject for me! I'm sorry! I really am. Anyways its all my fault that Fred is dead." I wasn't going to speak to Ronald. I sobbed turning my body farther from him. "Hermione! Don't cry!" I heard him say to me while trying to rub my back.

"Don't worry, it's not the first nor definitely the last time I cry because of you Ronald."I turned to face Ronald. The bloke had a quizzical look on his face.

"When did I ever make you cry before Hermione?" he asked.

"When you called me a 'bloody nightmare' or after the Yule Ball, or when you dated Lavender Brown, or when you left us Ronald." I knew that him leaving us was another touchy subject for Ron, but he needed to know.

"I KNOW I LEFT YOU! It was the worst mistake of my life." He said. "And how would me dating Lavender Brown make you cry?" I didn't want to tell Ronald why… It was a bit embarrassing.

"Because I was jealous" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Pardon?" I sat up and looked Ronald straight in the eye.

"Because I was jealous! I wanted to be the girl you were snogging not that hag Ronald! I wanted the affection you gave her and that one glimmer of hope was when you were unconscious in the Hospital wing after the birthday incident mumbling my name 'Her-my-nee' I knew we were close but I never thought that I would be on your mind. But you crushed my glimmer of hope when came back to it and all you could talk about was Lavender!" I could feel my face blushing to a deep pink color. I was almost back to tears.

"Hermione-I – I just" but he never finished the sentence, he tenderly grabbed my face, pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I was still mad at him so I didn't kiss back. Ronald noticed this an pulled back immediately."What? So now you hate my kisses now?" Ronald yelled, obviously mad. Crying again I said.

"If that is all you are going to do, yell at me, then I don't want your kisses or your company Ronald Bilius Weasly!" I turned and walked straight to the girls dormitories.

Ron must have slept in the common room after our row, because on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast I saw Ron sleeping on the couch we once shared. I conjured up a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on his head saying, "Rise and Shine! Morning Fairy!" He did not appreciate this at all. He looked up at me and gave me the most horrific look I've seen on his face. It made me want to cry. I tried to keep back the tears but, Ron definitely saw this saying.

"Hermione-I-I'm sorry!"

"How many times are you going to say sorry? I'm done with you Ronald Weasly- DONE!" I stormed out of the common room- annoyed and hurt. What else was new?

**AN: SO that is what I have so far! Please review! PLEASE! I love constructive criticism **** also I want to know if I should make more chapters or if I should just leave this as it's own piece….i'm thinking more chapters but let me know what you think! Thanks soo much loves **** xoxo RonWeaslysGirl831 3 toodles till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ron's Mistake

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and reviewed! I love you all really! Also in this chapter there is an appearance of Harry and Ginny ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

Hermione's POV

As I made my way through the ruined corridors, I couldn't help but feel a little piece of my heart break! This school was my home for 6 years! Looking at all the paintings, now uninhabited because the people were scared and hid in special paintings it reminded me of the destruction of the war. I wasn't the only one up this early in the morning. As I got to the Great Hall I saw that all the Weasley's and Harry were awake sitting together eating breakfast that Mrs. Weasley made. As I sat down, Mrs. Weasley gave me a plate full of breakfast foods. She continued talking about bringing Fred's body back to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to bring the body to the Burrow after everyone was done eating. Then we were to stay together, because there were still some very angry Death Eaters walking around the castle. After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with the body we all stayed seated at the table, George sitting farthest away from anyone. Ginny's head was burrowed into Harry's neck and Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie sat in a huddled group. I was wondering if Ronald was okay, even though I am mad at him. "Er-I think I am going to go see what is taking Ronald so long to get out of bed. I hope no Death Eaters found him!" even at the thought of this my heart skipped a beat, "I'll go look for him." I stated plainly.

"I'll go with you" Percy said.

"Thanks Percy, but I think I can deal with a couple Death Eaters by myself after a whole year fearing them, I know I really have nothing to fear." I walked out of the Great Hall and started walking towards the Griffindor Tower. I ran into one Death Eater but I easily took his want and tied him up. As I reached the Griffindor portrait I saw the Fat Lady in the painting. "Hello-Password?" she said to me.

"Ah-er- well I wasn't here last year but you do remember me right? I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh-Miss Granger so nice to see you…alive!" she opened the portrait hole for me to walk through. As I entered the Common Room, I looked onto the couch that Ron had slept on. It was unoccupied. I had another idea, I might have woken him up, but he might have fallen back to sleep in the boy's dormitories, so I climbed the stairs to the boys dorm, but Ron was no were to be seen. Now I was beginning to worry. I didn't think he would be in the girl's dormitories but I walked up the stairs slowly and quietly, because I heard something moving, it sounded wet, Ron's head might still wet… I walked into the room where I heard where the noise was coming from. On the far side of the room was Lavender's bed, but I looked like it was a size too big, which made it more like a king sized mattress than a twin. The curtains were closed, and I didn't want to know what they were doing behind there, but it as not something that I would approve of, I could just tell. I crouched behind my bed, where I had a good view of Lavender's bed he was laying down, with Lavender sitting on top of him. I heard her say, "Yeah take it off" while I saw Ron's t-shirt flutter to the floor. I had to end this. I crawled to the doorway so that it would seem like I just walked in. I walked in yelling, "Roooonnnnn!" he didn't respond to this, so I walked over to Lavender's bed and I opened the curtain. It was almost so horrific that I didn't even want to look. Ron, shirtless, full facial snogging Lavender Brown. His face turned red like a tomato, he sat straight up, which made Lavender fall backwards onto the floor. I took one look at Ron, wimpered, and turned around crying running away from him.

The next time I saw Ron was in the Great Hall. He looked miserable, maybe it was Fred, maybe it was the cow sitting next to him, rubbing his head. I wanted to vomit. I still had puffy red eyes. Harry took one look at me, abandoned Ginny for a little while and pulled me out of the Great Hall. Harry had my hand, we ran all the way to the courtyard, where it was a beautiful day. Too beautiful. We sat on a bench and Harry asked, "Hermione… what happened." This just sent me into another frenzie of crying fits. I just sat on the bench crying into Harry's shirt. "Just wait here." Harry said. Then he left back in the direction of the Great Hall.

Ron's POV

Harry seemed mad when he came back into the Great Hall. His shirt was entirely wet. He walked to Ginny, where she then got up and walked with Harry, in the same direction Harry and Hermione went, then moments later Harry comes storming back in, scanning the room, looking for someone, I was hoping that someone wasn't me. Unfortunately it was. Lavender say that Harry had come, so she walked away to talk to Pavarti who was mourning the loss of her sister. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled at me.

"Me? nothing." I said glumly

"WELL THEN HOW IS IT THAT HERMIONE WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, SO SHE WENT TO FIND YOU THEN COMES BACK SOBBING HYSTERICALLY? SHE WILL NOT STOP CRYING NOW, SO I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!" Harry said this, which automatically made me feel bad, but I cannot think properly, trying to deal with Fred's death. Harry stayed for a few minutes, as if he wanted an answer then huffed and stormed away.

Hermione's POV

After Harry left, he brought back Ginny, I guess to keep me company for a little while, but I still didn't know why he left again. I was still in hysteria, crying like there was no tomorrow. Ginny tried to get an answer out me, just like Harry, but still I gave no answer. I didn't even want to try to remember what happened. Ginny rubbed my back, while I had my face in my hands. Harry came back, even redder than when he left. He sat down next to me across from Ginny. He must have mouthed something to her because she got up and left, to again, God knows where. All I was saying was "Why- How-Her?" little things to myself that Harry was trying to interpret.

Ron's POV

Now came an angry Ginny, she can be harsh. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! You" she said pointing at Lavender. "You better get out of here before I murder you with my brother." Lavender quickly ran from the scene. " RONALD! What in the bloody world could you have possibly done to make Hermione cry like this. You haven't even seen her! She is a wreck, all she was trying to do was look out for you. Why do you have to push away help. I get it your depressed because of Fred, but frankly we are lucky, only one Weasley died today, but think of poor Teddy! Tonks and Lupin both died! So stop your 'woe is me' shit and tell me what happened or Dumbledor as my witness I will murder you on the spot." She was almost spitting in my face. I sat there, not saying a word. "Fine, if this is how you'll be then fine, but don't expect her to forgive you…" She got up and left, making my day even worse.

Hermione's POV 

I had thankfully calmed down enough to tell Ginny and Harry that I have the best Best Friends a girl could have. They both smiled at this and then I got into what was really troubling me. I told myself I wouldn't cry until the end if I had to, but I was going to tell Ginny and Harry what was wrong. I started with my encounter with the Death Eater and looking all around the tower for Ron. "…And when I got to the girls dormitories I saw two people in Lavender's bed, with the curtains closed. I walked over and saw Ron's shirt on the floor, so I opened the curtain, and I swear, they were about to do it! You know? Lavender was only in her bra and panties, and Ron was shirtless and his pants were around his ankles, but fortunately his boxers were still up." There I said it… "And they were snogging, like full facial snogging!" I broke into hysteria again. I got up and walked into the Great Hall, not even noticing his existence and walked straight to the Weasley table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just come back from the Burrow, and fixing Fred for the funeral. Mrs. Weasley saw me in tears and said.

"What's the matter dearie?" I love Mrs. Weasley she always treated me like one of her own, maybe even better. Then she said, "Why don't you talk to Ron? I know he loves your company." But that just threw me into even more hysteria. Ginny walked in and said.

"You need to have a talk with your son, Ronald, Mum! He was about to do something that he would very much regret." And she sat down next to me and stroked my hair while Mrs. Weasley walked over to her youngest son, pushed Lavender over, and yanked him by his ear. She dragged him all the way over to the Weasley table. I couldn't even look at him without crying harder than I already was I got up from the table and ran for the girl's dormitories, Ginny followed me. I laid in bed crying for quite some time, and I can't believe that Ginny was helping her friend instead of grieving over her brother. I really love her. She sat by my side the entire time, plaiting my hair while I was laying face first into the bed. I think my face will be forever be pink and puffy. I sat up after Ginny had finished with my hair, making it soft and silky. I told her that I thought I was good enough to go back to the Great Hall, but she said, "Let me patronus Harry to come here while I go kick Ron's bloody sorry arse to next millennium."

"Thanks Ginny, you don't have to do that, but can you just have Harry come to give you a break?"

"Sure thing" she said with a smile. After she sent the patronus, Harry and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the common room. Mrs. Weasley poured tea for Harry, me, and herself while talking to me about what Ron could have possibly done. This sent me over again, causing me to accidentally drop the cup of tea. Harry pulled Mrs. Weasley into another room and I heard she yelling

"HE DID WHAT?" she hurried back into my room and cleaned up the tea cup bits with a spell and left Harry with me. Harry asked.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"I don't know if I can… I know we had a bit of a row last night, but I still thought we were a couple, so he just officially cheated on me and broke my heart again." Harry contemplated about this statement.

"I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive him."

"Yes I know but Ron has something about him that after a while, I can barely live without being with him, talking to him, and loving him. But right now I think I might be falling out of love with Ron, I don't know how many times he can break my heart without me having permanent damage." Harry nodded, and ran down the stairs, I heard voices one of them being Ron.

Ron's POV

Ginny came back from being with Hermione looking like she was about to beat me up. I didn't care anymore. She started yelling from the other side of the Hall that she was going to "hex my sorry arse into bloody next millennium" she pulled out her wand, and it took George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie to get that wand out of her grasp. She walked over to me and said, "You are so lucky that I don't have my wand Ronald or you might have been already dead." Then Mum came running down the Hall straight to me yelling. It was probably the worse yelling I've heard by Mum…. Even worse than that howler I got during second year. She was saying something about lavender not being the right girl and that I should be ashamed of myself, but I wasn't listening, my mind was somewhere else. She grabbed me by the ear and pulled me all the way up the Gryffindor common room with Ginny following close behind. Harry came running down from the girl's dormitories.

**AN: hope that you liked that! Hahahaa I wonder how much trouble Ron will get in! He is going to be sooo sorry! Thanks soo much for reading! Comments would be nice. xoxo Ron Weasley's Girl 831**


	3. Chapter 3: Ron's Appologies

Ron's POV

Harry had just come down the steps to the dormitories, Mum was glaring at me. "Mate, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-er- I don't know" I said miserably

"He came to apologize to Hermione" Mum said firmly

"I-I did?" I asked puzzled

"Yes" Mum said

"Can I speak with her?" I asked quietly

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Not after all the pain you caused her…. You bloody arse!" Ginny screamed.

"Harry dearie, can you go ask if Hermione would like Ronald to come up?" Mum said sweetly. I think she likes Hermione and Harry better than her own children, I mean who could blame her? They were perfect and we the Weasleys were far from perfect. Harry left, leaving behind an awkward silence. When he came back He said that she would like it if I came up, somehow, I knew that he was lying. Ginny refused to let me go up by myself, so Mum left, and Harry and Ginny came up with me.

Hermione's POV

I probably look horrible, but it's not like I care! He has to see the pain. He came with a look on his face which was a mixture of sorry, anxiety, hope, and a bit of depression. He looked worse from the last time I saw him. Ron walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. He tried to brush away a tear from my face, but I slapped his hand away. He looked hurt, but understanding. Ron broke the initial ice by saying, Hermione- It-it was a mistake a HUGE mistake, and I- I couldn't watch you crying- it – it broke my heart." He said glumly, but Ginny came in screaming.

"Just like you broke her's!"

"Oi! I wasn't thinking, I was depressed and Lav said that we never technically broke up, and I believed her- I still thought that you were still mad at me from last night, so I thought you wouldn't care."

"Well I did care…" I sobbed

"Hermione- I'm sorry- don't cry please don't cry… please I told you, I was depressed, and not thinking straight."

"Then when are you thinking straight Ronald?" I yelled.

"I- er- Hermione I- I – I'm a slimy git… and I am sorry."

"It's still no reason for you two to be striping for each other." I said hurt.

"Hermione- she put a charm on me."

"Fine then, Ginny get the cow's wand." I sent Ginny away to get Lavender's wand. She immediately departed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione… I"

"Ron-I thought we were a thing, you know?" I sobbed hard. Before he could respond Ginny was back with Lavender's wand.

"She put a charm on me to do whatever she wanted." Ron said. I checked her wand and sure enough Ron was right. I looked into his blue eyes, and all I saw was honesty in them. I grabbed him and hugged him, I grabbed onto his shirt, while he was rubbing my back. I could feel his shirt getting wet, but I knew that these were tears of joy. Ron pulled away and asked me, "So you forgive me?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"No- No Ron, I can't forgive you, at least not now, but maybe one day I will. We are good though, if you keep working on our relationship, maybe I will forgive you." I said with a smile. He helped me u p and we walked, hand in hand to the Great Hall, where we went over to Lavender, and Ron said,

"Lav, you said that we never officially broke up, and that ruined my relationship with the wonderful Hermione (I blushed) so now, I am breaking up with you." Then we walked away, still hand in hand.

We walked to the Weasley table, where there we sat next to each other. I rest my head on his shoulder while he lightly kissed the top of my head. We got a round of "Awww"s coming from around the table, but Ron didn't mind. He had stopped paying attention when he kissed my head, so the next time he came down to kiss my head, I moved my head, and we kissed lips on lips. Ron pulled me closer, I weaved my fingers into his ginger hair. I was on my tip toes trying to reach his face, but he lifted me off the ground where I then wrapped my legs around his waist. We slowly pulled apart, and we were both smiling. I never really knew how strong Ron was. He whispered into my ear, "Hermione Granger, you have made me so happy, you showed me what life was about, why not to throw it away." I flushed a deep pink but smiled as I looked into his blue eyes. What Ron just told me gave me an idea. If I can help Ron get over his brother's loss, maybe another girl could help George. I felt bad for him, he secluded himself at the end corner of the Weasley table, not with the rest of the family. I thought for a while and thought of Angelina Johnson. We needed to find her. I whispered to Ginny,

"Have you seen Angelina Johnson? We need to find her, immediately." Ginny thought about this but then she got a light bulb.

"Oh! I heard that she went to the Black Lake to get some of the weeds to use to help heal some students."

"Thanks Ginny so much." I said. I grabbed Ron and we started for the Black Lake. I thought it was very romantic, just me and Ron walking all over the school grounds. As we got closer to the Black Lake, we saw that there was a boat in the middle of the Lake. I assumed it was Angelina, so I started running to the boats. Suddenly, I slipped on the rock and fell, face first. I could remember my stomach bleeding, hard, and Ron rubbing my face. He saw that the blood was staining my shirt, and it was holding as much blood as I could. He lifted my shirt so he could see the cut. It covered my entire torso, from left to right. He gasped at the sight of the cut. I was getting light headed on the brink of passing out from too much blood loss. I said to Ron, "I need some other fabric, just to hold the blood in, until we get to the Hospital wing." Ron thought about this, cast a spell that mended the broken skin, making the blood slowly stop. He still looked at my torso frowning. I could tell he was unhappy with the blood covering me. He slowly pulled of his shirt, and used it to clean the blood off my skin. I looked at his body. I never really knew that he was muscular, or very fit. He eats a lot, so I thought that he wouldn't be able to 'keep the pounds off'. His arm muscles were large and strong, I could tell, he had wonderful abbs, and his chest was rock solid. He always hid under cloths too big for him, so no one ever got a good look at him as I did, except Lavender. Ron looked into my eyes worried about me. I reached up to his body, looking from support to get up, because Ron had finished cleaning my wound, now all it was, was a deep scar, like my heart, Ron mended another piece to my heart. His body quivered under my touch, I flushed but kept hold of him. Without words he looked at our shirts and he knew exactly what to do.

"Take your shirt off Hermione… Mum taught me a couple of washing spells, cause she said we got too lazy." I laughed at the thought of Ron doing laundry, but his laundry is different than doing muggle laundry. He conjured a bucket, filled it with water from the lake, placed our shirts in the bucket and mumbled a spell, which made bubbles appear, and a soap bar, washing the cloths for Ron. We stood there, shirtless for a while. I made a rash decision, but I turned his body towards mine, kissed him, hard. It felt so right, our kiss, it was wonderful, there wasn't a bit of our bare torso's not touching, then we heard a voice behind us.

"So what are you lovebirds doing her?" Angelina said with a smile. I still had my arms wrapped around Ron's neck, and we were both smiling at each other. We pulled apart, but Ron held my head firmly, but tenderly.

"Actually looking for you…" I said. Angelina looked puzzled. I explained to her our idea, and she loved it. We all walked back, obviously with our shirts on, even though Ron didn't know how to dry the cloths. I was never good at house work, so I didn't mind even learning about the cleaning spells. Those are probably the only spells I haven't learned. Ron and I walked hand in hand, Angelina walking behind us. When we got to the Great Hall, Angelina walked over to George, whose eyes lit up. They immediately connected, and Angelina was the first person to make George feel normal again. We sat down at the table, while Mrs. Weasley looked at us puzzled.

"Dearies, why are your shirts wet?" I knew that Ron didn't want to tell his Mum, and neither did I, so I said that some of the Lake creatures were a bit angry, there were waves that were very large, while we were looking for Angelina. Mrs. Weasley picked up her wand and said a spell, immediately drying our cloths. We thanked Mrs. Weasley, and soon George came back to sit with the rest of his family, with Angelina by his side. Mrs. Weasley lit up and ran to give her son a hug, he smiled and hugged her back.

AN: And that is chapter 3! ! please review I love allllll of you but I have been short on the reviews… im assuming that it is ahmazing since I haven't gotten any criticism. Soo yeah! Love ya


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

AN: thanks everyone who read and who reviewed! I love you all!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…

Hermione's POV

Everyone had made plans to catch a portkey back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and all the Weasleys became very sad at the thought of having to bring Fred's lifeless body back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley also started planning out Fred's funeral, which was going to be tomorrow, after she floos everyone today. As we all left the Great Hall, I looked back at my old home, the place I had my fondest memories, and I said goodbye. I wasn't going to come back to end my school years, I couldn't face the pain it would bring me. I clutched onto Ron's hand, needing to balance myself, as I was very sad at the thought of leaving Hogwarts, but at the same time I knew that my time was over.

As we made our way out to the portkey, Ron leant down and whispered into my ear, "Say goodbye." in a very morose tone. He looked down at me, gave me a smile, and kept on walking, as we were far behind the others. When we got back to the Burrow, George and Angelina went to George and Fred's old room, Harry and Ginny went to Ginny's room, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were planning the funeral in the kitchen, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were playing wizard's chess. Ron was nowhere to be seen. I lost him when we let go of the portkey. I ran up to his room, thinking that he might be there, but his room was uninhabited. I ran around the Burrow wondering where he may be, almost worried half to death. I ran outside, and saw that Ron was flying on his broomstick. A sigh of relief came over my entire body. I ran over to the Quidditch field, and watched Ron fly around the field. After a while he became very cocky, trying new tricks to impress me. One trick went COMPLETELY wrong. Ron started to flip, but then, his broom stopped, and he fell off of it, plummeting to the ground.

I was very worried, I couldn't think of an incantation to stop him fast enough. He hit the ground with a thud, and crumpled into a heap in the middle of the field. I ran to his side immediately. The impact was hard, being that he landed on a rough part on the grass, and he kept on going higher and higher being at least 50 meters in the air. I didn't know if he was able to make it. I knelt down next to him, worried, and scared for Ron's life. My thoughts were going a million miles an hour, I couldn't think of what to do except crumple into a heap next to him, crying hysterically. I unraveled him, laying him out on the grass; he winced a bit every time I touched him. Ron must have had at least 20 fractures if not more. I was still crying, wondering if he was slowly dying in front of me. I was still crying, but looking at the young boy in the train cart with dirt on his nose. I was combing my fingers through his hair. I knew what I would have to do. I sent a Patronous to the Burrow, telling them to come quickly. I was still crying hysterically, not knowing what to do, for the first time in my life, I, Hermione Granger did not know what to do. If Ron wasn't the one lying in a heap here, he would have been making fun of me. Soon I heard Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry running behind me. I had a hand to his chest, to make sure his heart was still beating, but my vision was blurred with tears. Mrs. Weasley touched my back, and helped me up, but also was crying. I knew she didn't want another son dead. She left me with Ginny, who was grasping me in a hug. I was crying into her shoulder, and I could feel her rubbing her hands against my back. My back was still to Ron and Harry and Mrs. Weasley, but I could hear them throwing spells at him, and Mrs. Weasley was brewing a potion too. I turned away from Ginny's grasp, and I shuddered when I saw Ron again, broken, and defenseless. After he came back, he had told me that he would always protect me, but he couldn't protect me from himself. If Ron doesn't make it, I will die, literally. I will go to a Death Eater and tell them to kill me. Ron is everything to me. When we didn't talk back in 6th year, it was eating me away on the inside, and I knew I wouldn't be able to be mad at him for much longer.

I crumpled back onto the ground. This time, I knew that I would cry my eyes out until he told me himself that he was alright. Ginny picked me off the ground, obviously seeing that watching Ron unconscious was hurting me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the house. All I can remember after that was being too tired to keep on going, and crying myself to sleep on the couch in the living room.

I woke up with a horrible headache, puffy eyes, and a stuffed up nose. I ran up to Ginny's room. I meekly opened the door to find Ginny still sleeping. I ran over to her bed and shook her, I knew she was about to murder me, but I had to know. "Ginny! Ginny!" She barely woke up, "Ginny! Is… Is Ron okay?"

"What?" Ginny said, still trying to wake up. "Yeah, they brought him to St. Mungo's yesterday…." Her voice traveled off at the end as she fell back asleep. Ron was in St. Mungo's! I quickly got changed into a pair of sweatpants and flooed to St. Mungo's. The poor lady behind the desk was shaken when she saw me running over asking for a 'Ronald Bilius Weasley'. She directed me down one of the halls and told me it would be my 3rd door to the left. As I entered the room, Ron looked even worse than he did yesterday. His body was all bruised and he had bandages around his head and arms, legs, and waist. Ron had a I.V. going through his arm, probably giving him some potion to keep him from dying. I shuddered as I watched him peacefully sleeping. I quickly ran to the side of his bed and sat by his side. I grasped his hand (the one that was not broken) and I reminded me of 6th year when Ron murmured my name. It brought back those other horrible memories of Ron almost dying. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I got up and crouched down next to Ron, and kissed him on the lips. It felt empty, because it was empty. Ron wasn't here at the time, his lips were cold and rough, and his breath wasn't as sweet as it normally was. I got up and started to cry again, still grasping onto his cold hand. I ruffled his hair a bit, and found that his hair didn't change. His hair was still the vibrant red it always was. I had to turn away from Ron for a while because I knew that if I kept on looking at him, I would absolutely die. I called the healer in. The healer said that they hadn't a chance to look at Ron yesterday, so they would fix him up today, and send him home. A sigh of relief came over me.

I still sat next to Ron for next couple of hours, hoping that he would come to it, and tell me that he was all right.


	5. Chapter 5:The Healer's Job

AN: Thank you everyone who comes back every chapter and reads more! I love you all sooo much

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione's POV

As I cried the last of my tears for Ron, I heard soft footsteps behind me. Thinking it was the healer, I wiped the tears from my face and turned around to see Lavender Brown's sour face. "Oh- _your _here." She said with hatred.

"Lavender? How did you know that Ron was at St. Mungo's?" I asked with pure wonder.

"Obviously we both heard it from the same source, I heard it from the Daily Profit, as did you." Lavender said, with even more hatred than the last time.

"I didn't hear anything from the Daily Profit, I was there when this happened." Pointing at Ron's limp body sleeping peacefully.

"OH! So you are the cause of my poor Won-Won's injury?"

"_YOUR_ 'Won- Won'? I think that your Won-Won broke up with you Lavender, and truthfully, maybe I did have something to do with this injury, but it was Ron's foolishness that got him into it." She pushed past me and sat in my vacant seat. She shivered when she looked at the broken Ron. She looked at me saying,

"You aren't even sorry for this!" That was the last straw.

"LAVENDER BLOODY BROWN, RON FELL OFF HIS BROOM TRYING TO IMPRESS HIS GIRLFRIEND, ME! NOT YOU, ME! SO BUTT OUT, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS HURTING ME!"

"Well I'm not seeing you hurting because of this." Lavender said in a mocking tone.

"GET OUT LAVENDER! RON WOULD NOT WANT YOU HERE RIGHT NOW IF HE WERE CONSIOUS, SO LEAVE, BEFORE I HAVE THE HEALERS CALL SECURITY, AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, BLOODY HELL, I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT MILLENIUM MYSELF!" I must have said this very harshly, with tears blurring my vision, Lavender left, running out of the room.

A couple minutes later, I heard more feet coming. "I told you to leave Lavender!" I screamed. Ginny came up behind me and grasped me into a hug.

"That bloody cow was here?" she asked

"Yeah, apparently there is something in the Daily Profit about Ron's accident." I said still crying.

"Hermione, I think that you are going to dehydrate yourself, crying so much." Ginny said comfortingly. I turned around to see Harry and Mrs. Weasley standing behind Ginny. Then, a healer came striding into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Lets have a look eh?" He checked Ron's pulse, and his fractures, then he opened Ron's mouth and poured a potion into his mouth. Ron immediately shot up, wide awake, but a bit dazed.

"Where- where am I?" He asked. I started tearing again, I turned to Ron and smiled. If he didn't have a broken neck, arms, wrists, hand, legs, ribcage, etc. I would have hugged him right here and there. I ran up right next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron, you fell off your broom while doing a trick, and you fractured a lot of your bones, which we can fix easily." The healer said.

"Yes please, fix me. I am getting really uncomfortable." Ron said. The healer said a few incantations, and Ron's bones were mended. He took off the braces, and started moving his wrists, necks, and legs. "Thanks!" he said enthusiastically. I knew he was alright, so I got up and squeezed him in a hug. He hugged me back, and I could feel his protective arms around me. I smiled as tears of joy filled my eyes. As I sat back down, Ron looked at me with a quizzical look, asking me why I was crying. I began to start crying and laughing now, happy and relieved that Ron was alright. Ron got out of bed and we made our way to the front desk, where we then left, going home to the Burrow.

AN: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR READING! i LOVEE reviewss so dont be afraid to comment..LOVEE


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral

**AN: I WOULD LOVEE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE THREE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND LOVEED MY STORY! I PINKY PROMISE TO DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO OTHERSS WHO COMMENT AND REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE THEM! ….. SO THIS ONE IS FOR **_**rhmac12**_** , **_**Just-As-Loony-As-Luna**_** and **_**sugarfree25**_** …. LOVE YOU GUYSS **

Hermione's POV

When we got back to the Burrow, I made sure that I grasped onto Ron's hand, as he tried going back outside. I pulled him back into the house. Not wanting him to get hurt again, I pulled him up into his room, which was a tacky orange, and I wondered how I never saw the wall colors like this. I turned to Ron, and smiled. He still had bruises all over his body, and I was afraid to touch him, but he was the one who pulled us into a hug. I started crying again. I didn't think I had all these tears in me. I grasped onto the front of his shirt, making sure he was really here, that I wasn't going insane. I could feel the front of his shirt getting wet, and he could feel it too. He pulled away and looked at me through worried eyes. I didn't want to have to explain to Ron why I was crying now, I just wanted to feel his protective, strong arms around me, and take in his sweet scent. I wouldn't let go of Ron for any reason, and I wasn't going to let him go out of my sight either. "Hermione, I- I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been so irresponsible, I know how much I hurt you…" Ron said. I smiled into his blue eyes.

"I was so worried about you…" I whispered as I embraced Ron again. He winced after I touched one of his bruises, but he put on a brave face and gave me a smile, but it wasn't one of Ron's famous white, gleaming smiles. I frowned, but still held onto Ron. Mrs. Weasley came up to Ron's room and told us to get ready for Fred's funeral. I almost completely forgot about Fred. Ron's face became somber and gloomy. Mrs. Weasley left, and Ron and I went separate ways to get changed and ready for Fred's funeral. As I was walking down the stairs in my black dress, I saw Ron leaving hid room, wearing a dark black suit. I waited for him, watching his eyes light up when he saw me. I blushed and pulled a curl of my hair behind my ear. We continued down the stairs, grasping onto each other's hands.

We were all sitting under the marquee, hearing rain hit against it. The weather responded to everyone's mood. George was in pieces, part of himself died with Fred. He was sitting next to Angelina. Ginny had her head burrowed into Harry's neck, only a bit of her flaming hair was able to be seen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both had tear stained faces, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur were trying to be strong. Ron was too, but I could fell his body shaking from tears underneath my head. I had my head on Ron's chest, every so often I would look up at him. His blue eyes had no shine in them, his face red and tear stained. It was so hard to watch him cry. I looked up at him, he looked at me, and I saw him, really saw him. He was raw and vulnerable, and my knight in shining armor was gone. Everything was a blur. I didn't remember what the family was saying about Fred until it was Ron's turn to talk about Fred. He needed me, more now than ever. He grasped onto my hand as he was crying, while telling everyone how amazing Fred was, how Fred always cared for him, and could make him smile. I could tell this was coming from Ron's heart. I started tearing up again, clutching onto Ron's hand. He responded to this by looking back at me and squeezing my hand. We walked back down from the platform when it was George's time to speak about Fred.

George began his speech as everyone else did, saying how much Fred meant to him, and how amazing he was. George put on a large grin, something that no one had seen on his face in many days, and pulled something out of his pocket. I realized it was something from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and prepare myself for anything that could possibly come out of this small box. "Fred would not want us to be sitting here, mourning, he would want us celebrating that the rest of us made it out alive. He threw the small box into the air, and fireworks began to appear in the sky, and music started to play. Everyone was told to stand up, because our chairs were replaced with a large dance floor.

People danced for about an hour before bidding their goodbyes, and giving Mrs. Weasley gifts. As Ron and I sat cuddled in front of a fire, we heard George talking to Angelina. Angelina told him what everyone else was thinking, "George, you were really brave, and you did what Fred would have wanted us all to do…" she said with a smile. Ron looked down at me, and I smiled too.

AN: SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER AND FOR BEING A WHILE IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS, BUT REMBER REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO KEEPS ON READING MY STORIES! I TRULY LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! (I HAVE HAD A BUNCH OF SNOW DAYS FROM SCHOOL, SO I HAVE HAD TIME TO WRITE A LOT!) YAYY! P.S THE ITALICIZED IS A DREAM!**

After everyone had finished eating a large Weasley dinner, everyone began to speak about sleeping arrangements. I glanced at Harry and Ron, both giving me the same look I was giving them. We had to stay together. After being on the run together for a year, it would be weird to be apart. It would be so uncomfortable, that none of us would be able to sleep. But I also knew that Ginny would want to be with Harry too. "Er- Mrs. Weasley, being that Harry, Ron, and I were together all year, we think it would be better if we stayed together. I think we would feel safer that way." I said hesitantly.

"Oh-Well yes, of course Hermione! That will be well." And with that Ginny piped in.

"I would like to sleep with them too Mum." She said smiling at Harry. Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Fine." She said unwillingly. And with that we got up from the table and began up the stairs to Ron's room. Ginny brought her bed up to Ron's room and wee shrunk some of his furniture, so that we could have more space inside the small room. Ginny and I went to her room to get changed, and Harry and Ron got changed in Ron's room. As we got back, Ron was sitting in his bed, reading a Quidditch Magazine, and Harry was lying in Ginny's bed, staring at the ceiling. Ron was looked up at us, and my heart melted. Ron was wearing a green sleeveless shirt that showed off his arm muscles, and was fitted enough to see his chest and abs. I slid over next to him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Ron gave me a bemused grin.

"You aren't going to sleep like that are you?" he asked. I chuckled and got under the covers with him. Ron pulled out the Deluminator, and clicked it once, making all the lights in the room go out. I felt Ron's strong arms around my body, and I turned to face him. I laid my head on his chest and my head bopped around to his regular breaths. I smiled, and kissed Ron on the cheek, and I felt him ruffle a bit of my hair. I fell asleep in a comfortable silence, but soon, I would be feeling anywhere from serine.

_I was sitting in a chair, my hands tied behind my back. I heard her laugh, the laugh that no one could mistake, Bellatrix Lastrange. I quickly looked around the dark room, looking for her or for Ron. "Looking for your boyfriend are you Mudblood?" She said as she came into the dark room. Suddenly I felt a burning in my body. I was in so much pain, but it was pain that I already knew. Bellatrix was using the Cruciatis Curse on me. My body was moving in directions it probably shouldn't and I was almost ready to surrender, until she stopped momentarily. "You giving up Moodblood?" she asked. "Well, we can always have the Blood Traitor take your spot." Then came in Lucius, grabbing onto Ron, who had a pleading look in his eye. _

"_NO!" I said firmly, and she had begun cursing me again. I started screaming. My harsh, shrill screams loud enough to have Ron whimper. I had to keep going, not surrender. I would rather feel this pain 1000 times than have to see Ron go through it once. _

"_Hermione!" his voice said pleadingly, "Get up Hermione, WAKE UP!" he said crying._

I woke to a start. The pain finally leaving me. I was sweating, and tired and hurting. I looked around me. Ron was crying next to me; Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy, and Charlie all standing around me. Harry and Ginny were kneeling next to me. "Hermione!" Ron whimpered while he kept on crying.

"I'm OK everyone! But thank you for being worried about me." I said with a smile, but I could tell that no one believed my smile, or my story. Slowly everyone began to leave the room. As Bill left I heard him stalking to Fleur.

"It sounded as if she was being tortured." This set a light blub in Ron's head.

"That is what you were dreaming of." I nodded slightly when he made the statement.

"But it felt so real, I could feel the same pain that I felt when I was actually cursed." Ron began to cry again. He engulfed me in a hug, that I knew he wouldn't let go of soon.

"I just thought that you were never going to wake up." He tilted my head to face him, and his lightly let his lips brush mine. I felt his tears running down his face onto mine. He grabbed my hand, and we got out of bed, and slowly made our way down the stairs to the kitchen. As I sat in front of the fire, Ron made tea, and come down and sat next to me. The tea made me sleepy, so I cuddled up next to Ron and fell asleep.


End file.
